(Credits Version 1975)
Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Based on the Books Written by: * Illustrated By: * Published in U.S.A. and Canada by: E. P. Dutton & Co., Inc. * © Copyright MCMLXXV - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 27863 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, T. Hee * Story Supervision: Winston Hibler * Directing Animators: Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * With the Voice Talents of: * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Charadter Animation: Hal King, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, Cliff Nordberg, Eric Larson, Gary Goldman, John Sibley, Don Bluth, Walt Stanchfield, Hal Ambro, Burny Mattinson, Bill Justice, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Dale Baer, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Andrew Gaskill * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Stop Motions: Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom Armature: Tom St. Amand Mold Maker: John A. Reed III Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski FX Animator: Gordon Baker *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Animators: Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Sual Bass, Sylvia Roemer * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Inbetweener: Hank Tucker * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, John Jensen, Art Riley, Ann Guenther, Alan Maley * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox Checking: Diana Dixon, Charlene Miller * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Production Manager: Doug Duckwall * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Editors: JTom Acosta, ames Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Buddy Baker * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint * Musicians Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens Ending Credits * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Credits